A conventional identification tag attached to a suitcase or the like is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a frame 10, a name card 11 retained in the frame 10 and a securing strip 12. The frame 10 has a groove 102 defined in an inside thereof so that the name card 11 is engaged with groove 102. A ring 101 is connected to an end of the frame 10 so that the strip 12 extends through the ring 101 and is tied to a suitcase. The groove 102 is defined by two sidewalls 103 which has limited length so that when the identification tag is hit or folded, the sidewalls 103 could be deformed as shown in FIG. 2 and the name card 11 could disengage from the frame 10.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,397,651, 4,187,628 and 2,455,236 disclosed a tag with a plate or a card received in transparent envelope. Nevertheless, the envelope disclosed in each of the above mentioned former patents has no ventilation holes for escaping the moisture or vapor trapped in the envelopes. The moisture will become vapor attached on an inside of the transparent envelope so that the card or the plate in the envelope cannot be seen clearly. Besides, the moisture could damage the card or the plate in the envelope.
The present invention intends to provide an identification tag which has a ventilation hole defined in the frame so that moisture or vapor will not trapped in the tag.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an identification tag comprising a frame having a closed surface and a peripheral flange which is connected to the closed surface. A groove is defined between the closed surface and the peripheral flange. Two ventilation holes are defined through a first end of the peripheral flange and communicate with the grove. Two lugs respectively extend from an end of the closed surface and a second end of the peripheral flange. A slot is defined between the first lug and the second lug, and the slot communicates with the groove. Each of the two lugs has a hole defined therethrough so that a strip extends through the holes in the two lugs and is connected to a suitcase.
The object of the present invention is to an identification tag that has ventilation holes so as to allow moisture or vapor to escape therefrom.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.